So what's your favourite colour punk?
by ThanksForNothing
Summary: Gerard Way and Oli Sykes both compete for Frank Iero who will win? Frerard/Froli and more. Is going to be a proper long fic. I own the story. pls r/r! xx The characters are based on mcr and bmth. NOT A REAL PERSON FIC! I do not own gerard/frank/oli sigh
1. The angel just cut out her tongue

**Gerard's POV**

Frank, Frank, Frank. No matter how many times I said his name I always got goose bumps. It was therapy, he was my therapy. Not that he would ever realise how much his smile lightened up my day, how every time he giggled the beast inside of me wanted to pull him closer to me and smother him, no. This would never ever happen. This was the fault of one boy, and one boy only. Oli Sykes.

How many fucking times I have seen him checking Frank out and hugging him in the corridor and saving him a seat at lunch. Oli loved Frank, and I think Frank knew, or at least had some idea that there was something up, because he put up with it. Not that I didn't try to do these things whenever I could. It was like the 3rd grade all over again and we were bitter enemies over the fact he had stolen my crayon in art. Only Frank was now that crayon and he was my favourite colour.

I walked into the lunchroom, later than usual so today's competition had been missed and there was Oli, sitting at that table with Frank and his other friends munching away on whatever homemade crap his rich mother had made him this time. I passed his house every single day and sometimes I even had the pleasure of watching him jump into his big fancy car along with his dutiful mother who drives him the ten blocks to school whilst I must walk. The story of my life. And here in school I was only reminded of the things he had that I wanted, not only a mother who cares, but Frank. Why god did he have to love Frank? For some funny reason he hadn't told Frank yet, but I could only assume time would eliminate that factor and soon he and Frank would be an item, haunting my classrooms with their new found love. God doesn't it make your insides burn?

I should probably properly introduce myself. My name is Gerard Way and I live in hell. Well not really but personal hell anyway. I only come to school for two reasons (bet you can guess one already). The first is Frank, until the day Oli grabs him I will be here trying ever so hard to not let that happen, and the second is Art. Yes I am an Art geek, don't you just love it, oh and I like writing...and music. But doesn't it just sound cooler to say I only come for two things? Makes me seem less of a geek!

Frank is amazing, not only is he insanely hot, he is the most genuinely kind person you have ever met and I have loved him ever since kindergarten, and yes that is possible.

_It was the first day of school and I had accidentally spilled Billy Corgans milk at snack time. All the kids know not to do this....I am just so stupid. I run down the side alleyway by the church's back door and he plunders after me, though he is rather fat so the run takes his toll, he is still gonna kill me. I trip and fall by the door of the church and I twist my ankle (how obvious). Billy catches up to me and spits in my face because he is a nasty kindergarten kid! He is about to get me when suddenly someone shouts from behind. It's hard to see who it is because of the spit in my eye and I don't recognise the voice._

_"Billy what the hell?!" I can hear them, it sounds like an angel to me, but hell they are saving me so I'm allowed to sound weird!_

_"The kid spilled my milk, no offence Frank but this aint your battle!" Billy shows a lot of respect for him usually by the sound of it, he's never that formal. But the Frank kid hasn't left. I can see his blurry image, rooted by the open door. His silhouette is backed onto a background of flickering candles (angel anyone?)._

_"Sorry Billy, you've gone to far with this, leave it, this isn't worth it man I will have to turn you in for this one." at this Billy swears and fucks of, I can tell he's running because only he can make the ground shake so that trees are afraid._

_The Frank kid (angel in my point of view) is not so blurry anymore because I actually got a chance to wipe the spit away now. He is short for kindergarten, not majorly but shorter than me, he has browny hair and browny eyes (hey I was a kid, that was how I remembered describing him and it stuck!) and a sweet face. I had always been different. My parents didn't care about me that much, not since Mikey the wonder child was born. More handsome, able to speak and walk early, and at 3 I was basically tossed aside for that kid. Funnily enough, I don't hate him, on the contrary I love him to death. That kid is my best friend in the world and I tell him everything. Even that I'm gay, he doesn't care. Hell he's bi and has a boyfriend at the moment so why would he. Even though he couldn't really understand at such a young age, I remember telling him about my angel who rescued me, whom fought of Billy. My mother overheard and said I was being stupid, but Mikey didn't, he didn't even giggle. But anyway, back to the story._

_Frank helped me up and we began walking back to the classroom. He said if I needed help or a friend he was there, I'd quite like to be his friend. So ever since then we were friends, and we still are now._

But now our schedules are different and we don't get to hang out much except for on the weekends, but Oli is usually there too.  
Frank just motioned for me to join them, and as I crossed the canteen I saw Oli's face drop, the happiness only momentarily replaced with something else, probably jealousy. Probably not though because I probably imagined it, because when I looked closer he was absorbed in a conversation with his dear friends. They all let out a howl of laughter as I reached the table, Frank didn't laugh though. Oh well, it was probably a joke at my expense and Frank is still kind of my protecting angel in a way. I'm glad.

--------------------------

I got to Art and we had a cover lesson today so we were allowed to do whatever we want. The art teacher described it as creative space, I described it as the teacher was a fucking lazy cow, but hell free art periods...I aint complaining. I set down to work, sketching the outline of a face, I already knew who's. This happened an awful lot, and I mean an AWFUL LOT! But it's not as if I'm hurting anyone...except myself, filling my head with thoughts about the angel I will never have.

After a while I am adding fine details, like his lip ring, the spark in his eyes, the end of his perfectly thin lips curving up into a smile at some unknown source. At the end of the double I carefully add it to my portfolio-i.e. my homage to Frank and begin my walk home. Oh did I mention it's started to rain? No...well now I have. I begin walking out of the school grounds and he just has to catch up with me doesn't he?

I swear every time he's near me I feel lighter, kind of a cross between 'I'm in heaven' and 'You better fricken watch out because I'm gonna hurl!' so now that we have established that. He always walks home with me, not that we ever wait for each other, we just always seem to walk out of the school at the same time. We live like 4 blocks away from each other, so he gets home and I keep walking. Only today guess who stopped and offered him a lift?

Yep, that hot bastard was trying to steal my favourite colour crayon all over again. Only this time, it was personal!


	2. Just give em fucking hell kid!

**Gerard's POV**

"Sorry Ols, gonna walk with G here" he shrugged up his shoulders at this "Tradition". Oli looks quite pissed of at this but nods before rolling his window back up and driving off.

God that guy is annoying, seriously and the worst part is that he's hot, so if I didn't love Frank so much and we weren't bitter enemies I might of actually liked him and that's what gets me...well apart from the him liking Frankie thing. My Frankie.

"So what's up with you, you were really quiet at lunch?" Does he always feel the need to be there for me? Well, I kinda like it (okay I LOVE it, but still you'd think he'd let of once an a while...though I hope he doesn't...what the hell is going on in my mind!). I just had to make up an excuse. How hard could it be right? WRONG! I was at the point where I couldn't say anything in fear of telling him exactly what the fuck was wrong, but of course I couldn't do this. Why couldn't I again? Oh right, Oli.

We got to Frank's house and parted ways, not before he gave me a quick hug and added "Well you know G, if you need me...for _anything_ please tell me" he said all this and then hopped up the stairs to his house and disappeared. For _anything_? Well the something I needed him for was probably not included in that anything. Fuck this!

**Oli's POV**

I rolled down the window, he was walking with Gerard again, god that kids hot but nowhere near as hot as Frankie. His hair, his lip ring, his eyes. I mean god, why didn't I just tell him I liked him...Oh yeah. Gerard Way. That kid is awful, like seriously. He hates me because he knows I like Frank (SO WHAT), he is under the impression that he is the only one who can like Frank. So why hasn't he told him that he loves him, wait. I just had the best thought, maybe he thinks Frank likes me? I can dream can't I? I am just gonna keep on chasing him until he gets the message, wraps me in his arms and says...

Yeah, okay better not think like that in public Oli...just not a good idea.

-----  
(The very next day!)

Physics. What the hell is knowing the power of something, gonna help me with my band, and possible clothing range? Drop dead is what it's gonna be called, funny that's exactly what I want to do now. The only thing making this vaguely okay is Frankie who is currently throwing stuff at the teacher when her back is turned. Seriously the experiment we have to do is so stupid, we have to measure our 'power' by weighing ourselves (in front of everybody!!! Some of the girls look like they are gonna cry) then by seeing how fast we can run up a flight of stairs and then doing random shit with the figures. I swear this is an anorexia calling for some of the girls. You would think they would just let you make up a weight, but no, that's _cheating_.

I let out a small groan and bang my head against the desk, I rise my head ever so slightly and hear Frankie chuckle at my 'eagerness' to do this experiment.

"Come on Ols, it'll be fun!" why is he always so energetic??!!

"Yes, lets run around in circles so we can find out how powerful we are!" I returned very sarcastically.

"Weeeeeelll" he sighed and then he grinned leaning down so his lips were only millimetres away from my ear, his breath washed over me and my entire body went numb, all that mattered was Frank and his lips being so close to my face....Should I grab him and kiss him there?... "BET IM MORE POWERFUL THAT YOU!!"  
I swear my heart rate had shot up, my heart surely couldn't take him being so close to me, his breath washed over me and I swear it was better than cigarettes and I'm addicted to those. Then I got slightly annoyed, could he not tell how much I loved him and I know it's crazy, but for a minute I swore he was gonna kiss me. What a place to do such a thing, but hell yes my crazy over reactive imagination was getting my hopes up again, behind me I heard something snap and fall to the floor. I spun around slowly and noticed Gerard, red faced looking from Frankie to my startled face, still recovering from Frank. If looks could kill I swear I would be dead.

_"Oli! Oli! OLI!" I was lying on the floor, must have fainted from franks attack on my nervous system, and when I looked up there he was. An angel._  
_"I'm so sorry about Gerard" he was giving Gerard evils, and I could live with that!_  
_"What happened Frankie?" I was seriously confused. Franks face washed with realisation and began to fill me in._  
_"He made you faint with his mind Oli, do you not remember any of this? I swear I will make him pay, no one hurts my boyfriend with their mind and gets away with it!"_

_Wait...boyfriend! But I couldn't even register this thought before his face was inches from mine and he whispered;_  
_"I love you, I mean this forever" and I closed my eyes and smiled, his face nearing mine and then-_

"Dude, you coming?" I looked up startled, damn great timing. Frank looked at me warily.  
"Um...oh yeah dude!" I jumped to my feet and ran straight into Gerard;  
"Sorry dude"  
"Yeah whatever" is all I got in reply, man we didn't get on at least I was being civil.  
We walked to the stairs near the art rooms and began the 'experiment' I mean no one was taking it seriously, Dave was just sliding down the banisters screaming which was quite amusing and I was in a really good mood after my little day dream and Frankie being here was even better. So after a while it was my turn to run up and down stairs for the crappy experiment and Gerard had to time me.

I literally legged it, no way is that handsome devil beating me and I got to the top in 4.6 seconds, 0.3 seconds faster than Frankie! Hell yeah. I leant over the banisters and yelled out;

"Beat you!" and stuck out my tongue for good measure. He pretended to pout and I began laughing hysterically and after his little show, so did he. I could have watched him all day but I was hanging dangerously off the banister so I pulled back and stood on the landing grinning to myself. Gerard wasn't impressed, he literally was turning purple;

"Thank's man" seriously that was all I said, but apparently that was good enough for what I got.

**Frank's POV**

I pouted up at him, seriously he was hilarious like this, after about three seconds I couldn't contain it anymore and I fell to the floor in a fit of hysterics. When I looked up again Oli wasn't leaning on the banisters anymore just standing grinning smugly, then I saw G. He was so still and the expression on his face was so hard and condemning it scared the living shit out of me. He was some shade of deep red, maybe even purple.

Then he collapsed.

I was momentarily stunned, what the hell?

"Gerard!" I began to sprint up the stairs towards him and was by his side so fast I barely remembered climbing the stairs, what the hell had happened to him. Why the hell was he like this and why wouldn't he tell me? His face was covered by his mop of black hair and I stroked it out of face, as I did so he exhaled slightly. I was stunned for the second time in about thirty seconds; my heart raced faster than I knew it could, but why. I knew why, it was because he was okay, right? But I had no time to contemplate because Oli's hand went to my shoulder matched with a reassuring smile. That however didn't calm me down, my heart was doing flip flops in my chest and I had no idea why.

Dr. Ross came up beside me and asked Oli to lift G to the nurse's office. Oli obliged and within two minutes, myself, Oli and Gerard were in with the nurse. She wanted to keep me for a few minutes for the shock and Oli had insisted on staying with me. To be honest I was glad for the company, but secretly wanted to work out why I started to be such a spaz back there. What was it that happened when I touched his face. It was like getting one thousand electric shocks, but instead of just attacking the fingers they got my whole body and particularly my heart. I couldn't understand and then when Oli touched me, something else happened. Oh my God.

"Frankie?" Oli looked worried and placed his hand on my knee squezing it gently "I know it's a bit of a shock".

I sighed "Yeah, I guess...but...can I tell you something?" something in his face changed as I said that and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Frankie" he sighed "you can tell me _anything_" and I believed him. His deep brown eyes held such comfort for me and I couldn't explain what it was like to look into his eyes. It just felt...right.

"It's just, back there when G fainted and I got to him, it was just like, he was so...and then you...and then...I don't know what happened" I gasped and tried to pull myself together "it's just...I felt something, and I have no idea what it was, and now I'm confused about it and..." I stopped and looked up at him pleadingly "help me".

**Oli's POV**

"It's just, back there when G fainted and I got to him, it was just like, he was so...and then you...and then...I don't know what happened" my heartbeat stopped "it's just...I felt something, and I have no idea what it was, and now I'm confused about it and..." did he like me? What? "help me" he whispered. He sounded so pathetic and I loved him so much, he was torturing himself and that wasn't fair on him. When he hurts it's funny because it's like I feel it too, doesn't that sound so clichéd but it's not. Not really, it's like I leave a part of me with him and I only wonder if he leaves some of him with me...God I hope so.

I needed to do something, he started to tear up and so I did the only thing I could do, I leant in so that our faces were inches apart. He had closed his eyes at this point and I was so close I could literally feel his heartbeat. I wanted to kiss him so badly. His breath washed over me as a fresh whimper escaped his lips and my mind went numb again momentarily. I progressively moved closer to his face, his eyes opened slowly and he made some kind of motion, I'm not even sure what, it didn't matter right now, all that mattered is that I was here for him and nothing and no one would ever change how I felt.


	3. This is how we like to do it

**Gerard's POV**

_"ugh, Frank" he was now grinding viciously against my hips and my breath came out short and sharp, this is the most unbelievable sensation ever, Frank's weight crushing me as I kissed him back, moaning loudly into his mouth. This is exactly the way I wanted to stay forever with Frank on top of me, nothing could ever get to me or hurt me ever again._  
_Everything that had happened in the past years with Oli was over, any feeling Frank had held for him were now being carelessly thrown away by him being here with me. It was like sticking it to Oli and revenge had never felt so sweet._  
_"Three cheers for sweet revenge!" I screaming pulling my mouth away from Franks and he echoed my screams before returning to me. _  
_"I love you Gerard Arthur Way" his face so full of affection, I lost myself in his deep brown eyes and I swear to god I almost cried, and I NEVER cry!_  
_"I love you too Frank Anthony Thomas Iero, I mean this forever"._

**Franks POV**

Oli's face was inches from mine, my body went into lockdown and I was stuck. I wanted to pull him down on top of me and have my way with him, but there was something else inside of me. A kind of beast, that was horrified and angry at Oli for trying to kiss me, if that indeed is what he was trying to do, I fidgeted slightly, and he hesitated but soon decided it was nothing and moved closer to me. I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up abruptly knocking Oli backwards and onto the floor at the same time G started groaning in his sleep, it was a dull pleasure filled moan...almost as if...

"FRAAAANNKK"

Holy Shit. My face burnt up as I looked from Oli to Gerard and Back again. Say it again?

It was at that point Oli made a loud high pitched screaming noise that made me shrink back slightly, it was the kind of noise a wounded animal made and it rocked me to my very core to hear him in so much pain, but at the same time I felt he deserved it. What was wrong with me? But I didn't have any time to think this through because G had woken and sat bolt upright on the small creaky bed, locking eyes with Oli.

"What the hell?" that was G's first reaction to the situation, Oli didn't move for a moment but I soon realized that a single tear was etching it's was down his face and slowly dripping of his chin it hit the floor. It was so quiet you could actually hear it hit the floor, and then he stood up;

"Sorry" and with that he left.

What was I to do? What could I do? I had been so stupid to react so violently, why the hell had I then? I liked Oli, I wanted to be with him I think, but then what about G? I've known him as long and I love him as my friend and now possibly more? How can I chose between them?

I couldn't.

I ran terrified from the room, ran out of the school building and into the grounds then proceeded to sprint of the grounds before I noticed Oli was chasing me. I needed to get away from him, just until I could clear my head, but where?

I knew where, I sprinted towards the gym, where the schools band 'Mindless Self Indulgence' was putting on a show preparing a set for a inter-school battle of the bands (we would so kill all the other schools!). Half the school must have been gathered there and I pushed my way into the crowd, making it near impossible for Oli to chase me. I saw him trip and disappear from view and I felt a wave of guilt, but I couldn't face that now. Would I ever be able to face it?

They were beginning to play 'Faggot' which I thought was quite appropriate for the circumstances I was in.

"DIG ME KNOW

AND FUCK ME LATER

AND SCREAM IT TO THE TUNE

OF FAGGOT FAGGOT FAGGOT!"

It was half way through the song and people were going ape-shit for them, a loud roar was let out as Lyn-z did her famous back bend, which most of the guys loved because they could see up her skirt, but that girl really didn't give a fuck. Which I must admit I loved about her, but that's not really a good path to go down at the moment, I like her nowhere near as much as G and Oli anyway.

I reckoned the only way I could be sure of being away from Oli is off school grounds so I began to push my way through the crowd and I realized that being small helps for this, no one really resisted much to me leaving so I was out within a few minutes and began to sprint for the gate.

"FRANK!!! FRANK!!! I'M SO SORRY!!! DON'T!!! Frank!" Oli's voice faded behind me the further away I got, and the further away I got from him and G the more I felt like crying myself.

**Gerard's POV**

Oli really has to ruin everything, I have no idea what was going on whilst I was asleep but I'm sure I don't like it. However waking up to see Oli on the floor screaming in pain wasn't the worst thing to wake up to, especially seeing as it looked like Frank had pushed him. God that's a great thought. I lay there for about ten seconds after Frank and Oli had disappeared before the nurse came storming in, terror stricken.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" she looked around and seeing only me her gaze fixed, then turned to confusion, then repulsion.

I looked down and saw the result of my good dream.


	4. Dont I look fucking pretty in the street

**Matt's POV**

I stumbled up the stairs of the home, my legs were shaking heavily. Probably a mixture of standing out in the cold for so long and my nerves. This was the first time I had been in a proper house with 'normal' people in it for five years and tomorrow I'm starting school, at sixteen I had been taught by tutors all my life, needless to say I was shiting myself. I dropped my duffle bag on my bed and opened it up. The contents of my bag were limited; they didn't want anything to tempt me. I chuckle quietly to myself as I close my eyes and remember the first time. The adrenaline rush was absurd, I could have killed so many people but they never knew it was me...well not for a while anyway, by then it had gotten worse. The addiction had taken over and soon I was too dangerous to be around others, they took me and locked me up in a 'special hospital'. Those who work there are supposed to call it 'rehabilitation clinic for the mentally insecure'; those who didn't just called it the loony bin. I don't really know who was more correct; the guy who shared my room was obsessed with hands. You heard me right, hands. I didn't mind though, I let her study my hand time and time again, I'm glad to see they couldn't prevent her from her fixation like they did mine. Seriously, the problems are so deeply rooted that it's near impossible to root out. She told me that my problems started as a child, but not to worry because problems and I would usually go hand in hand, if I worried about it, I would surely go mad. Haha isn't that funny coming from me. I'm used to problems, I tend to do 'stupid' things, and I call it experimenting. Experimentation is how the human race moved forward, and I see no problem in it. I do whatever the fuck I want whenever the fuck I want. Want to know why? It's because I can. I lay down on my bed and laughed myself to sleep.

**Frank's POV**

No one had ever been to my house. No surprise, I never invited anyone over, not even my close friends. I lived alone, my parents were involved in drug dealing, they got on the wrong side of dealers, too many missed payments later and bang, they never came home. No investigation, no one ever knew. From the age of ten I have lived alone and no one knows. Funny that. I sat slumped on the floor of the corridor, back to the door staring into the house. The pale pink wallpaper was now peeling, revealing snippets of the wall behind, red, blood red letters stood out against the white washed wall, death threats rang loud through the house. We were meant to die the night they did that, but we were up in the country side. It wasn't a nice family weekend; there was a supplier up there that had a good bit of stock that was worth a three hour drive to get to. We got back and the words were written on the wall with pansy's blood. The loyal family dog, lay on my bed, her stomach ripped out. That's where my parents hid some coke, where no one would find it. I had never known that.

I was nine then, the blood wouldn't wash of the sheets and I remember lying on my bloodstained carpet crying that night. My whole world was one of fear, but I'm not the kind of kid to cry for long. I hate those kids who sit in an empty house feeling sorry for themselves. I'm not one of them, my view on it is;

'I'm meant to be dead at the moment, but those motherfuckers left me alive. Why be sad about that, my parents were never great so they were no loss. I only have a few family members left and I doubt they know I'm alive and I want it to stay that way. I can do whatever the hell I want on my own. No one to tell me what to do, to lock me up. One of my distant family members was locked up in a mental institute a few years ago, I heard it in the back pages of an old newspaper, and his picture was awesome. Definitely one to scare the people, eyes glazed over with a lopsided smile on his face, a deranged madman, what a way to go out.

I'm not cool enough for that excitement. I could do what he did, but I have nowhere else to go if something went wrong.

I picked myself up and went to my room, I wanted to see the picture again, I hadn't looked at it in so long. I also needed to do something to clear my head of thoughts of the day for a few hours. What the hell kind of crazy would this shit turn me? No to the same extremes of my cousin hopefully, but hell that would be cool, if your gonna go out, go out in style!

I finally found it and walked down to the kitchen where I lay it out on the table on the page, his face sprung up at me, the picture was in black and white but you could see the insanity that hid in his eyes, bless, he was just exited at -

My phone suddenly started buzzing in my pocket, I checked the caller ID, Oli. Of course.

"Um...Hi" I had no idea what to say.

"Hey Frankie, I was so worried you wouldn't pick up" there was a long awkward silence, at that point I noticed a flash of lightning out of the kitchen window, followed swiftly by a deafening crack of thunder which echoed in the receiver.

"FUCK!" trust Oli to get caught in a storm.

"Dude you'd better get inside!" I chuckled slightly as he swore under his breath, it was kinda funny. That was until he said;

"Well then you'd better fucking open the door spastic!" he what? There was a large knocking at the door and then I understood, he was here and he wanted to come inside. He clicked off the phone line and pounded on the door again.

What the hell do I do, he can't come in, no one comes in here but me. But then I can't just leave him standing there.

I grabbed my jacket and ran out of the front door which slammed behind me, Oli was standing directly next to me on my porch and looked rather confused at my decision to join him in the rain. I began walking down my road towards the local park, Oli hot on my heels.

"Why can't I come into your house?!" he was crying, I could hear it and I slowed to a stop, but still not facing him "are you embarrassed that I tried to kiss you?"

"Frank! What the fuck! Talk to me!" I turned on my heels to face him, he was about two feet away from me, obviously upset and confused. I opened my mouth and let out a mental scream falling to my knees, I think I would have seriously scared some people on the street if at the point of my scream, thunder had echoed through the street. I ran out of breath for screaming and for a minute complete silence, apart from the storm over head;

"No" I managed to croak before bowing my head and screaming again, I must have looked mental, I had no idea why Oli hadn't run scared yet.

We were in the middle of the storm and soaking wet, I knelt on the ground screaming into the ground. Oli crouched down next to me, pulled my chin up with his hands cupped. He seemed to hesitate about two inches from my face, maybe I looked twisted and weird, maybe he didn't like me anymore. But he soon decided to continue and leant in to kiss me. I was still screaming, only this time, I was screaming into his mouth, and after about ten seconds my lungs collapsed and I couldn't scream anymore. That's when his tongue entwined itself with mine and his arms wrapped around my back, he was drenched as well and I could feel ran running down our faces as we made-out in the rain.

What a twisted scene.

**Now if you're reading this, REVEW PLEASE! I can see I have readers! I know your reading this and where you live! Lol!**

**Thanks**

**XxNevergonnagetmexX**


	5. To the ones that fall in love

**Hello fellow crazies! If your reading this I LOVE YOU! (unless you xV. whom I will not admit undying love for) ha-ha. So I have most of this thing planned out now, and I'm uber exited to write it! Thank you for those who have reviewed, it makes my day, so if your reading this and you do finish the chapter, please review and offer any suggestions because I love feedback, or just say Hi!**

**Haha I realized that this chapter was longer than my others which was surprising, because that's just a random piece of info you really needed to know (you love it really).**

**Okay, ciao.**

**XxNevergonnagetmexX**

**Oli's POV**

I lay on his bed, my eyes scanning the room around me taking in the faded blue walls and the cream carpet that had various stains in it, red stains, but I'm sure there was a perfectly good reason for that. Frank was in the shower, cleaning up from earlier. I sighed contentedly pressing my head further into his pillow, breathing in his scent deeply, it just smelt of...Frank and by god it smell good. It's like the smell of home, safety. God I sound like such a loser at the moment, hell I don't even care.

Frank came out of his bathroom with only a small towel around his waist, let's just say, I was trying to rip of the towel with my minds will power. Sadly this plan failed and I had to be content just admiring what was on show, which was admittedly...how can I describe this to you...FUCKING GORGEOUS! He must have caught me staring because he re-entered his bathroom and came out wearing a pair of boxers. I grinned openly and he walked over to me, noticing I was lying on his bed.

"Make yourself at home" he joked biting down on his lip ring to avoid a giggle.

"I will" I said yawning and lying back down, making an over exaggerated yawn and closing my eyes.

"Hey, you're getting my bed all wet!" he complained whilst pouting down at me.

"I'm such a naughty boy" I replied, meaning it that way, and he picked up on it. I opened my eyes again to wink cheekily at him then resuming my mock sleeping position, I didn't expect what he did next.

He straddled my hips, grinding down on me unforgivably before he put his lips to my ear, his hot breath was blowing through my ear, shivers ran in all directions over my body, making me wriggle underneath him, exiting his southern region, so much for him being the teaser.

"OOO GOD OLI" man it felt good to know I had made him scream like that.

I looked up at him innocently "Yes Frankie darling?" smirking he replied.

"Your such a bad boy baby, and we know what happens to bad boys don't we?" an exited smile played across my face, mirrored closely by his as he bent down to whisper in my ear again, matched by shivers, god did he really _have _to do that. Yes he did. "They need to be" another deep grinding movement "punished".

"FUUUUUUUCCKKKKKKKKK" I'm sorry I couldn't help it, but when he does that my whole body convulses with pleasure and a need for him to do more takes over, like a drug addict needing his poison. Frank is my poison, my own personal prescription. He brought his lips to mine and ran his tongue over my lips swiftly, making me open my mouth in a moan, before hoping of me and running out the door, calling back;

"THIS IS PUNISHMENT!" holy fuck he was so right there, I thought before following him out the door and chasing him down the stairs whilst screaming;

"Hell your gonna get it now! And Frankie baby, I mean it in _THAT WAY!_" Somewhere a way off he giggled hysterically, screaming;

"You'll have to catch me first!"

I ran into the kitchen dodging round the table, extending my arm and reaching for my target, diving forward seconds to late I smacked my jaw against the table and fell to the floor with a cry of pain.

"BABY!" Sure now he wants to help me, reaching my side within seconds he is already apologizing, it was my fault anyway. I stand up and walk to the hall mirror, that's when I see myself, blood pouring out of my mouth like water from the faucet and it looks like I'm puking blood. I almost faint at the sight, I say almost, I fainted into Franks arms and he helps me up to the bathroom, one arm locked around my waist.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean for you to get hurt" he looks so worried and he plants a soft kiss on my cheek before helping me clean up the blood from my mouth.

"It's alright, I'm spastic personified so stuff like this is quite regular or me. It's not your fault at all." I smiled back at him reassuringly before pressing my lips to his, forcing his mouth open with my tongue for about five seconds we stood making out before I pulled away, whispering in his ear in the exact way he did to me;

"I have to go now baby" followed by me licking his ear, then biting it softly, before pulling away. His face has dropped into a pout, I have to admit that kid is cute when he's upset.

"Do you have to go now?" he whined pathetically, but yes I did have to go. I told him so and I was soon in my mother's car looking back as he became a smaller figure, standing on the curb.

_He silently hummed to himself as spun around the room in circles, not seeming to care that he was near to setting fire himself. The tune was one of insanity, too high pitched to be sing able and somehow extremely catchy, like a chant, a spell._

_"We're gonna burn your city down!" he shrieked, there was another voice that screamed with him, it sounded just as crazed but I couldn't see who's. The boy had mid length dark brown hair, which supported natural blonde highlights and was stuck up in random spikes in odd places, he looked like he belonged to a different world. He was high, but not on any particular substance around him. Unless you count the fire? In that case he was. With every match he lit, the fire inside him seemed to grow, he caught fire several times but all the time it just snuffed out, like he was untouchable, like the fire was guarding him, like he fed of its energy. I was standing at the other end of the room and the fire was creating a barrier between us, not that I minded, but I still felt like I should do something._

_"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" _

_He stopped momentarily, walked towards me, stopping at the fire barrier._

_"This goes out to the ones that fall in love and the boy that filled his dark"_

_I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me, but it seemed like I should. He met my concerns with another cryptic message; his voice was filled with warning, but smugness at the same time, though he was mental so why would I listen to him? Because I had to?_

_"_Last night he had the weirdest dream, that you and he drove of the darkest streets, passing through these lights that I created. Closure."

He scared me, the way he looked at me, like he knew me, like he knew exactly what he was talking about. Did he?

"What is that meant to mean?" but he had begun his humming again, my screams were muffled by the roaring flames and his satanic humming.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHO ARE YOU?!" I got no answer, then deep in the flames holding hands with the crazed prophet like boy, I saw him.

NO!

**Gerard's POV**

It was February the 10th. Four days until Valentine's Day, the thought had only just struck me, Valentine's Day in my general opinion was a day to watch scary horror movies and listen to loud scream music but that was up till now. I was going to finally make Frankie mine, and I had a plan.

I sat down and began writing.

_Frankie..._


	6. Gonna burn your city down

**Disclaimer: I do not own mcr or its members or any other celebrity that is featured in this fan fiction, I also do not own the song 'Demolition Lovers' that belongs to mcr.**

**Gerard's POV**

_Frankie, I don't know how to say this, so I wrote this, hope you understand;_

_...Hand in mine, into your icy blues__  
__And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway__  
__With this trunk of ammunition too__  
__I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets___

_I'm trying, I'm trying__  
__To let you know just how much you mean to me__  
__And after all the things we put each other through and___

_I would drive on to the end with you__  
__A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full__  
__And I feel like there's nothing left to do__  
__But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running___

_But this time, I mean it__  
__I'll let you know just how much you mean to me__  
__As snow falls on desert sky__  
__Until the end of everything__  
__I'm trying, I'm trying__  
__To let you know how much you mean__  
__As days fade, and nights grow__  
__And we go cold___

_Until the end, until this pool of blood__  
__Until this, I mean this, I mean this__  
__Until the end of...___

_I'm trying, I'm trying__  
__To let you know how much you mean__  
__As days fade, and nights grow__  
__And we go cold___

_But this time, we'll show them__  
__We'll show them all how much we mean__  
__As snow falls on desert sky__  
__Until the end of every...___

_All we are, all we are__  
__Is bullets I mean this__  
__[x4]___

_As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms__  
__Forever, forever__  
__Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning__  
__Forever, and ever__  
__Know how much I want to show you you're the only one__  
__Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun___

_And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood__  
__And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down__  
__And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down__  
__I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood__  
__I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever___

_--p.s. I love you forever._

I picked up the piece of paper and read it through. A song? What the fuck was going on in my mind!? I know I love him and all, but this? This just seems a bit much, even to me, I mean firstly the song sucks, well actually...No it doesn't suck, I'm just my harshest critic, but as sexist as this sounds, isn't it such a girly thing to do? I'm too confused.

I placed the paper in the bottom drawer of my dresser, under a pile of clothes and picked up my art portfolio. I flipped through my sketches and eventually settled on the most recent one, I placed an 'XO' in the bottom corner and placed it back in the portfolio.

**Matt's POV**

I walked down the hallway to room 21, I knew the reaction I wanted, but I hadn't seen Frank in years. I made sure I got this school, ha, Frank had no idea I was out, hell he had no idea that I was ever going to get out. The only downside to school is I'm not allowed to do any experiments that involve fire. That kinda sucks, but like that's the only way I can feed my obsession.

I knocked on the door to homeroom and got called in. Any conversations that had been going on before I entered the classroom had now stopped, I walked over to the teacher who introduced himself as 'Mr. Jacobs', he handed me an envelope that contained my schedule, and diary etc. Like I give a fuck, I was instantly tempted to ask if any of it was flammable, but decided that it wasn't in my best interest to ask. He indicated to a free seat at the back of the room, I got about half way down the row before a girl with long dark hair dropped her pencil about one metre in front of me and batted her eyes at me suggestively. Ew. I stopped, looked her in the eye, snorted and kept walking, making sure to step on and snap the previously mentioned pencil. The guys in the far corner jeered at the rejected girl and for a fraction of a second I regretted what I had done, but then I returned to normal and my momentary glitch was forgotten.

I was seated on my own in the corner, right next to another desk of two, on which only one person was sitting. He had chocolate brown hair down to his shoulders and deep brown eyes, he also I noticed was sporting a lip ring, hell I had to say he looked hot. His face adjusted after looking at me for a moment, like he was trying to place me, he was still doing this when I sat down. I decided to ignore him and began to hum to myself a made up tune, people seemed to get scared by this tune, but to me it's a song of comfort and hope, hey I'm just odd.

**Oli's POV**

I knew him, how did I know him? It was something about the way he held himself, like he had a higher power, smugness but more dangerous than that. Like he was a time bomb. The way his hair was spiked, it was obviously styled, but in a way that suggested that its natural sitting position wasn't too far off it's styled one...if that makes sense, he had decided to ignore me, which was fine by me. He seemed like he belonged somewhere else, in a different world, the state he was in, the song he was humming. There it is again, déjà vu. I know that song, how? Then I remembered, looked at him and froze, third time round he slowly whispered;

_"We're gonna burn your city down"_


	7. Choosing to believe

**Frank's POV**

Shit. I was sososo late! I sprinted down the corridor outside the language classrooms, gripping my bag tightly as I rounded the next corner, nearly tripping as I did so. I steadied myself before sprinting the rest of the way. I paused momentarily outside of the door, going over different excuses that might work, but none came to mind, so I dragged my feet into homeroom and certain death. Well... Not really but I just like to be dramatic sometimes.

My presence wasn't acknowledged, so I began walking to the back of the room, and I automatically scanned the back row for Oli. Found instantly, a smile instantly found me as I came up to our desk and took a seat. We greeted each other 'normally' for inside school, we weren't telling anyone yet. We were going to first see if this relationship actually worked out before we went public. We were both more comfortable this way, the pressure was off.

"Hey Frankie, look to your right...new kid" Oli jerked his head right and looked up at the new boy; he was looking away from us so we could only see the back of his head.

He had definitely over styled his hair, obviously a boy obsessed, a pretty boy if you will, and you know I'm right if you can say all this from looking at the back of someone's head. He held himself a certain way, very relaxed but edgy somehow, like he was exited, I had no idea what about. It was only when he turned around that I realized why he was exited. The smirk that played across his face was all too familiar, he turned to face me, his hands slackened their grip on the desk and rested on his lap. He hadn't changed much, he was exactly the same as in his photograph; 'the camera never lies' suddenly popped into my head.

"Did you miss me Frank?" his words accompanied by a small chuckle, his eyes blazed with amusement and insanity. I couldn't believe they had let him out, I didn't think he would ever be let out, but here he was.

"What...Frank do you know this kid?" Oli seemed very confused and my dumb posture probably wasn't helping, I was gawping, definitely unattractive and I had to say something intelligent to make up for it.

"Um...you...Matt!" Yes, very intelligent Frank, that was really what we were aiming for.

His smile raised even more and his voice deepened;

"So, you do remember me, I was beginning to think you had forgotten" he raised his arms; "How about a hug coz?"

I froze, literally, even my mouth didn't waver as I allowed him to embrace me, I was expecting a small awkward hug, but what I got certainly wasn't that. He was comfortable and warm, odd that, but why had I assumed otherwise. Well, maybe he wasn't dangerous anymore? I allowed myself to think that as I loosened up and returned the hug.

"Good to see you dude" I sat down and introduced him to Oli, it was about five minutes before the first bell rang and we had to get to class.

Matt had an identical timetable to myself and Oli, this wasn't a shock to find out seeing as half our year has this timetable, they weren't very creative down at the office, obviously. We headed off to double chem., first thing on a Monday morning, how horrible does that sound?

**Gerard's POV**

I was watching tem, all of them but especially Frank. I think he knew the new kid, I mean you don't just hug random new kids, you would probably be considered a pretty freaky person if you did that. It's good to see that Oli has still, as far as I can tell, said nothing. It's Valentine's day tomorrow and I'm gonna win Frank over. I wonder if that's what Oli is waiting for? The bell rang and I headed off for double chemistry, not knowing that soon, everything was going to go wrong for me. Or right?

**Short, I know, but I have a lot on at the moment. I have planned out everything and now all I need to do is write it. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**xx**

**p.s. pls review!**


	8. Nothing is funny about this

**Frank's POV**

Ok, so Matt's better now, I hope that's true, otherwise I am the most gullible person alive, well I may be but all the same he did seem sincere. We were sitting in a three in double chem. and we were doing some experiment that involved a cloud of purple smoke, we all decided at the beginning not to even bother with chemistry as we couldn't be bothered. Sure enough at the end of the class we all got detention, which obviously none of us was going to attend and so we decided to fuck school and ditch the rest of the day, going back to my house.

--Time lapse--

We sat in my kitchen, Matt very impressed at his appearance in the newspaper, constantly asking if we thought the photo of him was good, always concerned about his appearance that kid was, it was ever so slightly annoying after a while but Oli found him quite amusing. It wasn't long before I noticed something, I wasn't sure if I was just being paranoid but I was pretty sure that Matt was hitting on Oli, my boyfriend. All be it my secret boyfriend but still! Oli's awkwardness showed, especially when Matt put his hand on Oli's thigh, that's when Oli decided to excuse himself to go to the bathroom.

"Bit shy is he?" Matt smirked at me.

"No, not really, he just already has a boyfriend you know". Matt raised his eyebrows at my smirk, not really getting why I was so amused.

"Oh, was it that Gerry kid? He was giving him odd looks in chem. today?"

That shocked me slightly, I hadn't noticed Gerard looking at Oli in chemistry today, but I was preoccupied looking at him myself to be perfectly honest. I wonder why he was doing that, or maybe he was looking at Matt, that seems quite probable.

"Are you sure he wasn't looking at you dude? I mean you are pretty freaky!" Matt leaned across the table slightly;

"I know he was looking at Oli, that proves he either loves him or is jealous of him, maybe he was jealous that he got to sit next to me, I can be very freaky sometimes..." he smirked as my eyebrows were raised "...if you know what I mean" at this his tongue ran along his upper row of teeth seductively, it caused me to instantly shiver and this amused him a lot more than anything so far.

"I...um...well...Oh for Christ's sake!" If he was going to be like this I was going to just come out and say it, I mean first of all hitting on my boyfriend, then me? Wait, was he hitting on me? He's my cousin! That's so gross! "I'M GOING OUT WITH OLI!" at that point Oli's face popped out from round the door, he had obviously been listening the whole time, but he didn't seem angry his face was beaming and at that point Matt's face was a mixture between; shock, confusion and amusement. It slightly freaked me out when Oli jumped on me, sending us both tumbling backwards onto my kitchen floor, with Oli's lips attached to mine excitedly, with Matt's laughter roaring in the background.

**Gerard's POV**

I don't know where they went. It's lunchtime and I'm going to have to sit on my own, again. It's not like I mind so much, but recently Frank seems to have no time for me, and I'm pretty sure today the tradition of walking home together will break. I finished my lunch and walked over to my locker which was directly next to Frank's to get my books for the next few periods, but seeing as the fact that I have gym next and I will be completely on my own, I decided to ditch as well, and headed out of the school in the direction of Frank's house.

When I got there the lights were on and I rang the doorbell, I was greeted by the new kid, who was roaring with laughter at something;

"Come in here man, you have to see how funny this it" he pulled me into Frank's house and through into the kitchen area.

Nothing was funny about this, Oli was straddling Frank, and they were locked in a deep and passionate kiss, now rolling around on the floor with Matt screaming with approving amusement.

"Frank! You have a visitor." That's when Frank pulled his face away from Oli's and looked up at me, the tears now streaming down my face, I caught confusion in his eyes before I tore out of his house, with a confused Matt screaming behind me.


	9. The Way you don't love me

"Dude! C'mon! This is funny!" Matt called after me, he was wrong. Nothing was funny about that, about them. The demon in my chest began to violently protest at not being able to rip Oli to shreds, but part of me couldn't do that. I couldn't stay in that place and watch them, and I could especially not put on a good face for them now. It was like all I had ever wanted, ever needed was being denied me and I didn't even have the strength to fight for it. So I kept running, even when my lungs cried in agony for me to stop I kept going. Soon enough it began to rain and my legs instinctively carried me home, because my mother and father were out I could be sure of no disturbance. So I ran up to my room, and pressed play on my iPod speakers, and let music drown out my sobs of agony.

Hours dragged by as I let out countless sob after countless sob, it appeared there was no end to the anger, burning deep in my chest. I could kill Oli right now, he knew. He had to have known why I was so angry at him. Didn't he?

After about another twenty minutes of screaming into pillows and knocking items of my shelves, I finally managed to calm down to the point where I could actually think straight. On doing so, a loud groan of a different sort came from my stomach, that's when I realised that I hadn't eaten all day, and that it was now three thirty pm. Descending the stairs to the kitchen in search of food, I quietly pondered on whether I could get away with killing Oli in his sleep, probably not. But it was worth looking into, I mean that way he's out of the picture and poor lonely Frank needs a shoulder to cry on, and then I'll be there. Then I'll him how much I love him and he'll see that he was with the wrong guy all along. Yes, good plan.

I got myself a bowl of special K and sat down in front of the television to eat it, Desperate housewives was on and I didn't really care what I watched so I just sat there, slowly munching on my cereal when the doorbell rang. My parents weren't home before at least ten, so I couldn't figure out who it would be and slowly rising off the sofa to answer it I had a terrible thought. What if it was Oli, here to torment me, and rub it in my face that he had won in the end?

I slowly edged my way towards the door, half in fear, half in excitement, and when I got there I opened it to a very concerned looking Frank and Matt, surprisingly he had managed to detach his parasite who was nowhere to be seen. For now. I opened the door fully, gesturing for them to come in where I led them into the living room, where Brie was now hiding a gun or something to that effect. Frank raised his eyebrows at my choice of program, but Matt seemed delighted calling to us;

"Haha, you guys can talk in the kitchen, I haven't seen this episode in ages!" much to Franks amusement but his facial expression changed as we exited the room and made our way into my kitchen, and taking a seat he said;

"G, what was up with you earlier? Are you okay...have you been crying?!" he had obviously just worked that last one out from the large red rings that still surrounded my eyes, and so I merely nodded, I was in no position to deny it. At that point, he grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it;

"Why? You know you can tell me anything, right?" this was definitely something he expected me to answer as his gaze locked onto mine, unrelentlessly refusing to let go until I answered.

"You really want to know?" I questioned sceptically

.

"Of course, I want to help!" he replied a little shocked.

"It's you, the way your holding my hand, the way you look at me as a friend and nothing more, and it's the way I've loved you for nearly all my life and you're now with Oli" I finished. I then suddenly realised what I had said, and nervously waited for him to say something.


	10. Your all invited :D

Way to get straight to the point, huh? Had I just ruined everything? Frank sat there for a little while a little shell shocked, I nervously began to look around to see if Matt had come in at my outburst, but he definitely hadn't when I heard him yell;

"So what if he's gay, Andrew is so fit!" so I gathered that Matt was still watching the tv. Just as well too, this would only be all the more awkward if he was here. Soon Frank found the ability to speak again, and still squeezing my hand replied to my outburst.

"Wow...G...why didn't you just tell me?" It was my turn to be lost for words, why didn't I tell him? Crap.

"...Well...What difference would it have made, if you've been fucking Oli all this time it wouldn't have mattered to you, would it?" Frank rose of his chair and slammed my kitchen door shut before he turned around to answer me.

"Okay, firstly I'm no fucking him, and secondly it would have mattered to me..."

"Why" I cut in whilst also rising from my seat, he seemed pretty awkward for a while, like I thought, it wouldn't have made a difference.

"Because" he cut me off this time, and I turned away from him, defeated. He came up behind me, and sighed gently.

"Gerard, please turn around" I hesitated slightly.

"Why" I paused, but slowly turned around anyway.

"So then I can do this..." and before I had time to completely turn to face him, his lips had locked onto mine, un relentlessly holding on for dear life. At the sudden force I fell backwards but I had enough sense to grab hold of him, so he came with me. It was exactly like my dream, I loved the way his hips rested on mine, slowly grinding up against my lower half and it wasn't long before he had me groaning him name in unison with his grinds. His tongue roamed around my mouth, urging mine along with it, rubbing my tongue along the inside of his cheeks and sliding along the back of his teeth until I could barely breathe but I didn't care. Nor did he by the looks of it and I soon rolled him over so that I was on top, mirroring his actions, as if I was saying, 'leave Oli' but instead of saying it, I dry humped him instead. Is there really a difference? It must have been a good five minutes we were at this, until Matt walked into the kitchen ever so gracefully exclaiming;

"It's over, now do you guys think Andrew's sex on legs or...oh" he stopped at the sight on us playing tonsil tennis and other games to that effect on the kitchen floor, but instead of walking away he screamed;

"Oh yes! Frankie is a player!" and started cheering, and whilst it's great having his support in all this but when someone is dancing in your kitchen singing "Frankie is a player and they like it! Frankie is a player and you're all invited!" It's kind of hard to keep kissing each other without feeling awkward.

Although his outburst and rather provoking dance moves were funny, they held truth and I soon realised that this was wrong.

"Frankie" I said turning to him, as I did so I removed hi hand from my thigh "I just don't think I can do this."


	11. Closure

He had been gone for an hour. What can you do in an hour? This is not a rhetorical question. I am done with secrets; I am done with lies and liars. From now on I want someone to tell me the truth, whatever that may entail. So for all the things you could possibly do in an hour, I lay on the kitchen floor trying to work out why I was such a dumbass. He had never loved me in that way, I don't know why he did what he did, but it's not because he loved me and I can also take it that he doesn't love Oli either. If he loved Oli then why would he kiss me? It just wouldn't make sense to do that, because when you love someone you don't cheat on them, you just don't.

I got up and started to make coffee for something to do, what else was there. I wondered where Frank and Matt had gone but then I gave up thinking about Frank, it only made me angry after all. I sat down on the table just for a change; I needed a change, a new perspective if you will. I downed my coffee in one and soon a chorus of spluttering and choking filled the kitchen. That stuff was too damned hot!

It was at that particular moment that the doorbell rang, of course they just had to come now. The timing was too perfect! I got up to answer it whilst nursing my tongue and hesitated by the door, remembering that the last time I had opened it I had also opened my life to yet more humiliation and disappointment. This time it couldn't be any worse, right?

Wrong. The second I opened the door I wanted to scream. If it wasn't one of them it was the other, Oli now stood on my doorstep looking awfully worried but when he saw my face he looked slightly ashamed.

"Hey" he whispered quietly.

"Um...Hi. You ok Oli?" he shook his head, obviously not ready to speak.

I invited him in and we both took seats at the kitchen table as I waited for him to speak, somewhat slowly and quietly he did.

"I'm just worried" he sighed outwardly and looked up at me.

"....About...." I prompted.

"I am worried about Frank and Matt. Well actually it is really Matt who concerns me the most, you know that he was in some kind of mental institution don't you?" I shook my head at this.

"Well he was, Frank told me when he was over there. There is a newspaper article about it, he set a house on fire and I'm not one hundred percent sure but I think most of his family died in the blaze."

"My god" was all I could respond with, an arsonist had just been in my house and I had no idea.

"Yeah, but it was really freaky when I was at Frank's house" I cringed at the idea of him anywhere with Frank "Matt was talking about you staring at me in Chemistry, then he was-"

"What!" I screamed "I was actually not looking at you! I was wondering who the new kid was!"

Oli looked rather shocked at my outburst "Dude, I know you like Frank, it's cool!"

"What!"

"I know you were looking at Frank...and...I also saw him coming out of here with Matt." Oli looked down ashamed of himself.

"So you stalk your friends?" I responded.

"No" Oli replied "I stalked my boyfriend."

That really caught me off guard; I didn't expect him to openly admit that to me but then again why wouldn't he. If Frank was my boyfriend I would have no problem with others finding out. So I absently nodded.

"Gerard, before I go on....I need to know...did anything happen?" he looked away "Did anything happen, between you and Frank?" I almost felt sorrier for him than I was ashamed of myself, almost.

"Why would anything happen between us if he's your boyfriend?" I snapped quickly, Oli nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes then...I sortov, already knew. He doesn't love me." A single tear ran down the outside of his face as his whole posture crumpled slightly, but still remaining in the sitting position. I reached over and placed my hand on top of his, trying to comfort him even though we weren't meant to be friends, that's what he needed right now.

"Hey, well if it's any consolation he doesn't love me either." Oli scoffed at this "It's true. Trust me I wish it weren't but we are more of a game to him than you could ever know. When Matt saw me and Frank kissing he started singing, yes singing" I repeated as Oli looked up slightly confused "Yeah I can believe he was mental....is mental. He started singing about what a player Frank was and that's when I stopped kissing him and asked him to leave. There was no way I could have been with him after that. I loved him too much and the thing is that I'm not sure he even knows what love is!" I stood up with my chair flying backwards. "I could have given him everything, I needed to, but there was no way he would have done the same for me which I needed even more." It was at this point that I started crying as well and it was Oli's turn to speak.

"That's exactly what I felt for him as well. It's funny how one person can mess you up so badly." he mused.

"It's not funny, it's sick" I replied, and he only nodded.

Then bringing himself to his feet he walked over to face me.

"But no matter what he's done we need to protect him from Matt." Oli said defiantly.

"How do you even know Matt will hurt him or even have a negative influence on him?" Oli looked me dead in the eye and then began.

"Last night I had the weirdest dream about Matt, Gerard." That was weird.

"But you only met him today." I replied feeling confused.

"Exactly. In my dream Matt was in a burning house, I was there too and he was singing. Yes singing" he repeated for my benefit "You see how would I know about him and his fire obsession before I knew him? He was singing this song, I can't remember how it went but it was something about burning the city down and then he said something to me, and I didn't understand what he meant but now I think I do. It was a warning about himself." He took a step closer to me "Gerard, he was warning the both of us. We need to find those two now, or we could lose Frank forever.....'Last night he had the weirdest dream, that you and he drove of the darkest streets, passing through these lights that I created. Closure'".

I stood rooted to the spot as Oli recited those words.

"Cryptic and chilling, but you understand them don't you G? Closure. Death. I have to stop it, will you help me?"


End file.
